Uncontrolled Anger
by IggyKitty
Summary: "He hit me, Gil… I stopped him from leaving and he hit me." When Ivan takes his anger out on his partner, Madeline, she flees too Gilbert's house for some well needed TLC. RusCan. Fem!Canada. Friendly!PruCan. Slight abuse.


Madeline had never been one to drink but right now, all she wanted was to get smashed and forget this terrible night.

Ivan had come home angry, very angry. He said something about 'that damn American pig' being an annoyance before grabbing his iron pipe and headed for the door. Worried for her brother, she had chased him, demanding to know where he was going. Bad decision.

"_Where do you think you're going with that?" Storming out from the living room, where she had been watching, she quickly stepped in front of her partner, her back pressed to the door._

"_Getting rid of that menace, step out of my way, Madeline!" To say he was furious was an understatement. Nobody never got in his way, or told him what to do and she was no expectation!_

"'_That menace' is my brother," She knew this wouldn't end prettily, but she had to do something, she couldn't let her big brother get hurt. "And I'm not going to let you hurt him, Ivan! How could you even try and 'get rid of him'?"_

"_I said, 'Step out of my way'! You will do as I tell you to, or I'll get rid of you too!" _'Did he just threaten me?'

"_Ha! You wouldn't dare harm me, Ivan! Now, put that pipe away!" He snapped. Seeing red, he raised his hand quickly and brought it down with enough force to knock her to the ground. Throwing the water pipe at her, she flinched as he smacked into the floor, beside her head. He stormed past her, up the stairs and slammed the door too their shared bedroom._

_He had only hit her once before, and not nearly as hard at this. She was terrified. Quickly sitting up, she pattered her fingertips on her newly bruised cheek. The side of her slim face was already turning a soft purple-blue colour. Frowning, she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes and rushed out the door and towards the car, no noticing the cold eyes watching from the bedroom window._

Signing, she slummed in her seat, half leaning on Gilbert and he mindlessly talked, oblivious to her pain.

_She drove too her Brothers house. They sat down and had a cup of tea- Well, coffee for him- while chatting about things. He had tried too asked about the bruise, but she just brushed it off as her well known clumsiness and flashed her best fake smile. After a short while, she asked what he was done to cause Ivan to come home angry, making up that he didn't even say hello when he arrived and went straight to his study. He told her about the prank he had pulled on the Russian, until something in his small mind clicked. _

"_Hey, Mattie, he did that to you, didn't he…?" He asked gently, as if he'd scare her off is he didn't. Laughing nervously, she denied the thought and assured him that Ivan would never do something like that, because he loved her. Setting down her empty mug, she stood and kissed Alfred on the cheek, bidding him 'goodbye' as she left the house._

Gil must have noticed her foul mood because he stopped talking and looked down at her glum form. She had arrived at his flat about half an hour ago and they were now sitting on his couch, drinking the bottle of wine Francis had given him. He had a hard time keeping his eyes from her cheek.

"Okay… What's the matter with you, you're being miserable?"

"It's nothing, Gil-" With a sigh, he cut her off.

"Don't give me that, Birdie! Just tell me." Wrapping an supportive arm around her shoulder, He noticed her previous poker face changed to a deep frown. It didn't suit her at all.

ad a fight, me and Ivan. A bad one." Her eyes were trained on her glass as she twirled the crimson liquid around.

"How bad?"

"He hit me, Gil… I stopped him from leaving and he hit me." She gently pressed a hand ageists her bruised cheek, ever-so-slightly flinching at the throbbing pain. She felt Gilberts arm tighten around her and her lavender eyes filled with tears.

"Bastard! How dare he even think about harming you! _You_! A pure, loving girl!" Gilbert had a right mind to go and kill the prick right now, but he knew Maddie needed comfort, so he set down their glasses and pulled her to his lap, wrapping both arms around her as she cried into his chest.

"He was really angry, Gil… Alfred had pranked him at work and when he came home, he got his broken water pipe-" Gilbert flinched at this, he'd had enough run ins with that pipe to know it hurt, "-And he said he'd get rid of Al! I stopped him from reaching the door and he hit me, before throwing the pipe at me! I left about five minutes later and saw Al, he doesn't know Ivan did this, then I came here…" The tears came down faster than before, she stopped herself from speaking, knowing if she did, it would sound truly pathetic.

"Birdie… That's it, you're staying here tonight. I won't hear any objections." She only nodded gently, mumbling a 'sorry' for the wet patch on his new shirt.

Gilbert stood, picking Madeline up with him in a bridal hold before walking to the bedroom, where he sat her down on the cream bedspread.

"I'll sleep on the couch, you have the bed-"

"No, you sleep here, too. I came uninvited, so it's only fair." She smiled and shuffled over to the other side of the bed, wiping her eyes once again. Sighing, he laid down, draping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, in a comforting way.

"You know, Birdie… I won't let him hurt you. Ever again."

Morning rose and Madeline knew it was about time she went home. She woke before the German did, after writing a short note, she left. The walk from Gilbert's flat was short lived, the crisp morning air filled her lungs as her cheeks and nose turned a cherry red from the coldness surrounding her. She was soon stumbling though the large wooden door of her ad Ivan's house. Breathing in the comforting smell, she count help but cringe at the strong wiff of vodka that lingered around her.  
>"I-Ivan?" Gently closing the door behind her, she walked thought the corridor, trying to be as light on her feet as possible. Hearing a quiet grunt from the living room, she pushed the door open, only to step away from the scene that was now in front of her. Ivan was slummed on the couch, a half empty vodka bottle in his hand and multiple other bottles decorating the floor. Madeline instantly knew he was far too drunk too even stand.<p>

Sighing, she shoved her fears behind her and strode over to him. Yanking the bottle from his grasp, she placed it down and pulled the Russian up by his arm. Steadying herself and the new weight attached to her side, she starting the walk to the stairs, placing an arm around his waist as she did so.

After successfully putting the older man too bed, she wondered back to the sitting room and continued too cleaned the area of all glass bottles. She soon feel asleep on the sofa.

Madeline woke too the sound of sobbing, Her eyes cracked open to sight of Ivan sitting on the floor beside her with tears cascading down his face. She quickly snapped her eyes closed again as he began to speak;

"Мне очень жаль, Мэдди ... Я так рад, что вы вернулись домой…" Maddie could just about make out the sentence, her heart thumped at his words.

"Мне так жаль... Я надеюсь, вы простите меня..."

Before he could react, Madeline pulled him into a soft kiss.

"You're forgiven." 

* * *

><p><em>ANOTHER STORY. AWW YEAH.<em>

_So, yeah. I had this idea buzzing around my head and this was born. NO NEED TO THANK ME AND MY BRILLIANT MIND. ;D_

_ALSO; For those who have read my other, Multi-chapter fic 'I'm an angel, you git!'; I'm thinking of taking it off haitus. Any opinions? o:  
><em>

_Please tell me if you spot any grammer or spelling mistakes! Kthxbai._

_~IggyKitty._


End file.
